Sad sad mistakes we make
by lileigh760
Summary: Spinner's lonley now that Paige is off at university and Darcy is at camp. What happens when he falls into old habits? Will he reunite with old friends? Or will he make a mistake he'll regret for the rest of his life? One Shot


It had been almost 3 weeks since he'd slept with Paige and 2 weeks since Darcy had left for camp heartbroken because he'd been foolish and cheated on her. He knew now that the decision he'd made was the wrong one. He ended up alone. What the hell was he thinking? He should have known better. After watching Craig have to deal with the after effects of cheating you'd think he would know better. The truth was that Paige was his weakness. Well that and falling in with people who definitely were bad when his other friends dropped him. That was how he was in the predicament he was in now.

Spinner Mason had sat on a rock out near the ravine trying to watch the teenagers that were partying around him. His vision was blurred by the beers he'd dranken since he got there over an hour before. He saw plenty of people he knew from school and plenty of people he didn't know. One face that stood out though was Jay. Good ole Jay Hogart. Truthfully Jay had always been a weakness for Spinner too. Technically he was a jerk. Always had been. Always would be. He was also always there though. Whenever his friends dropped him or he was depressed he knew that Jay would have his back no questions asked. So in Spinner's booze filled state he could make sense of ending up at the ravine to see Jay. Maybe if he'd been sober things would have been different. Maybe if he hadn't cheated on Darcy thing would be different. Maybe if he'd thought things through things would have been different. He'd never know what could have changed the events of that night but he'd always wish that he had.

Spinner's Point of View

**A few hours later**

"Well if it isn't my good old buddy Spinner". I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned to see the one and only Jay grinning back at me drunkenly. I smiled "Hey Jay what's goin on?" I ask him slurring my words as I do. He just laughs "A party, what brings you here? I thought you went all Christian on me and we both know they don't party so what are you doing here?" He asked bluntly. I just grinned. "I'm here to party, screw the friendship club it was just a bunch of posers anyway."

Jay and I quickly fell back into our old routine. We'd throw harmless digs at each other. Throw back a beer or two. Tell stories about the other to people around. We switched it up this time though. Some guy had brought a bottle of vodka out of his car and offered up a game of ring of fire and well by that point I was drunk enough to think this was a great idea. The next hour went by quickly. So quickly because I had probably consumed a good portion of that vodka that we'd played our drinking game with. Also probably because my friend Jay had been more than entertaining. He'd chugged about half the bottle to himself and was currently singing to it as though it were his long lost lover. I told lover boy it was time to go and stood up swaying side to side. I grabbed Jay and we started walking towards his car. I didn't feel that drunk. I remember that now. I told myself I was sober even though now I think that I was just lying to make it right somehow. I took his keys from him and threw him in the backseat face down on the seat. I chuckled as he groaned and started a rendition of "I will always love you" this time to the back of my seat. I climbed into the front and started the car. I made it about 2 streets before I realized that Jay was no longer making noises. I turned around to make sure he was alright and in that moment my whole life changed.

I heard a loud honk and quickly turned back around. I saw the headlights of the car that should have been in the next lane right in front of me. I saw the small blue car turn sharply to the left. My brain froze and I looked on in horror as I realized that they had turned too late we were going to hit. I threw my hands up in front of my face and braced myself for impact. I felt a sudden jerking and excruciating pain. My whole left side was on fire. I closed my eyes and heard the glass from the windshield shatter. I felt a cool wetness on my face as everything started to spin. Then I faded into darkness but the last thing I remember hearing was someone screaming. I didn't realize it but it was me.


End file.
